See You Later, Elevator/Gallery
Images from the episode See You Later, Elevator. Note: All images are put in order. SyouE1.png|The big office building. Elevator.png|Going up. Waitforme.png|Handy: "Wait for me!" Cuddles: "Hehe, sucker." closeup.png|Sniffles: "Quick, Handy, take my hand! Oh wait a minute..." SyouE2.png|The elevator's doors closed. Handy.. (2).png|"Damn it!" See You Later, Elevator.png|"Just waiting for the elevator to reach my floor..." SyouE3.png|"Down". See You Elevator.jpg|Pop smoking, Cub smiling. See Yuo Elevator 2.jpg|Should you really just throw a match behind you? SyouE4.png|Pop's match flies away. SyouE5.png|Wait... It flies in the wndow! SyouE6.png|Exhausted Toothy. See You Elevator 3.jpg|"I'm finally finished..." See You Elevator 4.jpg|"...What's that?..." Boom.png|All that paperwork destroyed. See You Elevator 5.jpg|"...WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! I'M BURNING!" SyouE7.png|Fire alarm! Elevatorstops.png|The elevator stops. elevatorfaces.png|LOL, each one has a different mouth. firebegins.png|You had to smoke in a public area, didn't you, Pop? And you had to throw it out the window instead of a trash can. firemoose.png|Firefighters come to... oh no! We're screwed. syouE8.png|Fire near elevator's control system... It won't end well. SyouE9.png|I said you! SyouE10.png|The elevator falls down. Falling in elevator.jpg|Going down. SyouE11.png|Lumpy waits for elevator. SyouE12.png|"How much time take it?" SyouE13.png|"I need to find another way". SyouE14.png|Stairs. Tothestairs.png|When the elevator is out of service, take the stairs. Lotsofstairs.png|Stairs: They're like elevators, but require more exercise. SyouE15.png|"Oh no". SyouE16.png|The elevator stopped. Elevatoropen.png|The door has opened... SyouE17.png|"Is everything okay?" Nowrun.png|...now run for your lives! Notrunning.png|I said run. elevatordeath.png|Talk about dying with a smile. Qqqqqqde.png|Mime: "What am I seeing?!" SyouE18.png|Exhausted Lumpy. SyouE19.png|Yeah, he tries very hard to do it. Fireman steps.png|There are more steps than that! SyouE20.png|The elevator stops again. Cuddlespopout.png|This time, Cuddles tries to escape. Climbing out.jpg|Cuddles about to meet a similar fate to 1000 Ways to Die. Owch.png|Unlike Sniffles, he felt it. SyouE21.png|Uh-oh, it starts to go down. SyouE22.png|Cuddles' intestine. Madeit.png|Congrats, Lumpy! You're the first person to make it up those steps alive. SyouE23.png|Lumpy is about to... File:Puke.png|Ewww. SyouE24.png|"I need to save them anyways". See You Elevator 6.jpg|"Help! Someone hear me?" SyouE25.png|Lumpy hears them. Axe.png|Lumpy prepares to chop the door open. SyouE26.png|Suddenly the elevator's doors open. See You Elevator 7.jpg|"Yeah, I'm safe!" ThCARKQGUB.jpg|Not even THIS will get Mime to talk! Axemistake.png|Lumpy realizes the elevator trolled him. Choppedmime.png|This reminds me of another time a firefighter killed someone trying to open a door with an axe. SyouE27.png|Is he need to use stairs once more? SyouE28.png|"Woah!" SyouE29.png|I think you know what Lumpy decided to do. Intestinerope.png|And this is like that other time Cuddles got split in half while his intestines remained intact. Giggles crying.jpg|"All my friends are dead!" SyouE30.png|Help arrived! Ceilingmoose.png|Ceiling moose. PoorGiggles.png|"W-who's that? Sniff..." SyouE31.png|"I'm saved!" burningtower.png|Did they make it? See You Elevator 8.jpg|They did! SyouE32.png|"Stay here". SyouE33.png|"And I need to save some more lives!" SyouE34.png|The building before explosion. SyouE35.png|Ka-Boom! SyouEIdol.png|Can you see The Cursed Idol in the explosion? Truf3.png|Giggles before death. Truffles is watching her... SyouE36.png|Shocked Giggles. elevatorcrush.jpg|Looks like Handy and Pop didn't make it. But where's Cub? outtheelevator.png|Weird how Lumpy got in that elevator so fast. See You Elevator 9.jpg|Cuddles' body (or half of it). SyouE37.png|"I'll save you!" mouthtogut.png|Fun Fact: Blowing into an intestine won't bring the dead back to life. SyouE38.png|The half of Cuddles' body before explosion. SyouE39.png|Boom! Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries